


Lockdown

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, COVID-19, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Gen, How do I tag?, I can’t help myself okay, Koriand’r is a mom of many, Overuse of italics, Quarantine, Raven is sarcastic, but I love him anyway, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tower feels empty but, it’s a full house. No Gotham, no patrol, no leaving.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Damian Wayne & his many pets, Raven & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say that Covid-19 isn’t a joke, please stay safe. Also I wrote them pretty ooc because I wanted them to get along and be somewhat normal. Stay safe! <3

The tower feels empty but, it’s a full house. No Gotham, no patrol, no _leaving_.  
And Damian is _stuck_. The Coronavirus hit Jump City. And hit it _hard_. Leaving everything closed. They were on _lockdown_.

Damian just wanted to patrol. But, no. The flu is going to stop him from helping people.  
‘I have dealt with worse.’ He said, ‘I will be fine.’ He said. He cannot fathom the flu or less than, locking down _countries_.

Jamie and Garfield seemed overly enthusiastic about the ordeal. Why would they want to stay cooped up in the tower _all day?_ Koriand’r wanted to use it as a time for “ _team bonding_ ” Grayson thought the idea was ingenious. As he does with everything the alien offers. Raven seemed annoyed, most likely because she wouldn’t be going out to her favorite book store anytime soon.

He walked to the training room, seemingly coming to a halt.  
Raven was there. And, that obviously was not the odd part about this situation but, she was just there. _Just_ there. Not moving. _Staring_ at him.

“Hello.” She offered, Raven second only to Grayson, was his _favorite_ teammate. By _far_.  
Garfield was also a vegetarian, which was _cool_. But, that was really all they had in common.  
Jamie was one he did _not_ like. And though he does regret the ‘You wear a weapon, I am a weapon’ moment, he still doesn’t enjoy his and the scarabs presence.  
He was _fine_ with Koriandr’, she acted as _another_ surrogate mother to him. And, if she made Grayson happy, then Damian was happy.  
He ~~loves~~ tolerates Grayson. As any brother does. There isn’t much more to say.

He was _tired_. He hasn’t slept in at least _36_ hours and he’s only had 2 cups of coffee.  
They claimed he was turning into Drake. _Ew_.

‘Dami, if you keep living like this then you’re gonna be like Tim.’  
‘Do not, compare me to Drake!’

Shit, he needs to respond to Raven. He didn’t realize he was just standing there the entire time. He was to caught up in his head. But _now_ Raven was concerned and waving her hand in front of his face.

“مرحبا” he muttered. “English please.” She giggled. God, now she was _laughing_ at him. Why? He was to tired for this. _No_ , he is a Wayne, an Al Ghul. He will not succumb to sleep, he _wouldn’t_.

“Damian,” She stated “you’re tired. Go to sleep.” She continued. Well no shit.  
“I am fine,” He claimed “...I’m fi-” The last part was cut off by a yawn.

“Of course you are.” She said sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my first non-poem fanfic? Why yes it is. Thank you reading, if you did. I’d think you did because you’re seeing this bit here at the end. If you didn’t read the fic then you just scrolled to the bottom to read the notes. That’s weird. Hope no one did that. If you did then...hi. I guess.
> 
> Bye <3
> 
> مرحبا-hello
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr-  
> xvivon
> 
> Update!  
> Hey y’all, I’m just gonna say, I do not like this ship any longer. I’ve had a very bad experience with shippers and they ruined Raven as a character for me. This is discontinued and yeah, sorry about that. Have a great morning/afternoon/night bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee


End file.
